Ghost, Son of Zod
by KBD99
Summary: General Zod's, Superman's greatest enemy's, son becomes one of his greatest allies. Follow Ghost's journey from an orphan to Superhero, his love stories, and greatest battles.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everybody, it's me, it's me, it's the KBD99! Yes I'm a WWE fan if you get the refrence and watch out for more, if you can name which Wrestlers they are in your review I'll PM and ask you to make a OC, my limit is 2. Well I'm back with a new fanfic, because I'm the best their is, was, and ever will be. Well this story isn't a PPG one and that's the bottom line because KBD99 says so, it's actually about DC with my character Ghost. You'll learn all about him in the story. Well I just wanted to take this time to give 2 stories a shout out. These two stories are amazing and I think all of you haven't all ready start reading them should. The first shout out goes to Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Truth or Dare Show! by Pink Powerpuff Blossom, and you can see some of my dares in the latest chapter and future chapters. The next shout out goes to Monster Academy by Gadget 101, which is about the Puffs, Ruffs, Punks, are monsters and go to a school for monsters, my OC is also in their. Now on to the story! CAN YOU SMELL WHAT THE KBD IS COOKING?**

Superman POV:

"Clark, their is something I need to tell you something.", said Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. He was in his bat suit, it had tataniam parts with spandex were the medal wasn' had a red bat on his chest as well.

"What is it Bruce?", I asked. He looked nervous this was strange for him.

"Well when you were fighting Zod and his soldiers, one of them wasn't at full strength, it was Faora.", he said.

"Why should I care about that?", I asked a little confused.

"She was weak because she just gave birth to a boy, the father was Zod.", he said. This was a shock to me, that fight was 15 years ago.

"WHAT?! How long have you known this Bruce?!", I asked in anger.

"8 years, I've been keeping my eye on him and he has a lot of potential, he was raised by a girl in Cleveland.", he said.

"What do mean was raised?", I asked.

"She was murdered when he was 9 and now he lives by himself in Canadian woods near a small town.", said Bruce.

"I think it's time I met him. What's his name?", I asked.

"His name is Mark.", he said.

Mark(Ghost) POV:

I was walking home, a log cabin that I built myself when I was 10 when I ran away from that awful orphanage. I was carrying my sack full of fish and moose meat to my cabin when I saw my front door was open. I used my x-ray vision to see inside it. I saw a man in red and blue spandex standing their looking at me.

"Mark, come on in. I'm just here to talk to you.", he said. How did he know I was here, the log cabin wall was in the way. I used my super speed to rush inside.

"Who are you?", I asked with venom in my voice. He was huge, he was probily 6'5" and looked around 265lbs of pure muscle. He had neat, short black hair that had a curl at the front and blue eyes.

"I'm Superman, it's nice to meet you Mark.", he said streching out his hand.

"It's Ghost, I haven't used my real name since my mother was murdered.", I said. I was wearing a white tee shirt with a leather jacket over it along with loose dark blue jeans and black boots. I had short goatee. My hair was long and messy as well.

"Okay Ghost, me and the Justice League, a big group of super heroes, have been watching you and we think you have the potential to be a great hero.", he said.

"So you want me to join?", I asked with a smirk and laughed at the idea.

"Yes we do, we need your abilities.", he said.

"I'm not the hero type, I wasn't born to fight.", I said.

"You were. Your real parents, General Zod and Faora were two Kryptonian soldiers.", he said.

"Kryptonian? What is a Kryptonian?", I asked.

"You and me are two of the last three.", he said.

"What happened?", I asked.

"Our planet Krypton blew up, my father sent me here to save me, same for my cousin, Kara. Your parents were sent to the Phantom zone before hand.", he said.

"What is the Phantom zone?", I asked.

"It's a zone were crimanals were sent. Your father and mother were two of the only three to ever escape.", he said. I was stunned, I was an alien and my parents were crimanals.

"Wow."

"So what do you say, Ghost? Will you join the Justice League?", he asked.

"I will."

**So what do you think? Tell me in the reviews brother. And remember the WWE refrence OC contest, until then, you can't see me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, I'm back and I've decided to cancel the WWE contest thing, FYI it was(in order) Road Dogg, Bret "The Hitman" Heart, Stone Cold, The Rock, and John Cena. Well if you want an OC, just ask and give me a discription of their looks, age, powers, villain or hero, gender, real name, and hero/villain name and I'll pick two of them to be in the story. Another thing, just a request, if you're going to leave a review can you make it about the story cause I got two reviews from anons that confused me alot. Other than that, to the story.**

Ghost POV:

"Whoa...", I said as we were teleported to the Watchtower. Their were so many people in costumes and uniforms.

"You'll get used to it. Come on, we have some buisness to do.", said Superman as he lead me to a door.

"What type of buisness?", I asked.

"What team your good for.", he replied. Just as he said that we entered a room that had 6 other people in it.

"Welcome Ghost, I'm Batman.", said a guy wearing a black metalic suit with a red bat on his chest. He extended his hand.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you.", I said shaking his hand.

"I'm WonderWoman, the queen of the Amazons.", said a woman who had long black hair, a golden tiara, and a patriotic suit that just covered her body and not her limbs.

"I'm the Flash, the fastest man alive.", said a guy in a red suit and mask with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

**After meeting rest of JL...(A/N i just want to get to the action, you'll meet the rest while they are talking.)**

"So, I think he'll fit right in with the Teen Titans.", said Superman.

"I agree, Robin has been requesting for someone with speed and strength like his.", said Batman.

"Starfire has all the strength they need, and besides Speedy and his team need some strength on their squad.", said Hawkgirl. She had long brown hair with a green top and green pants, gigantic hawk wings on her back, and a mace.

"Why don't we let Ghost decide?", asked Flash. They all agreed to that.

"So Ghost, Teen Titans or Speedy's Squad?", asked Superman.

"Well from what I herd, I think I want to be on the Teen Titans.", I answered.

"Can we agree on that?", asked Superman, the rest nodded their heads.

"Good, now we'll call for one of them to come and get you. It shouldn't take long.", said Superman.

**5 minutes later...**

"Are you Ghost?", asked a green kid with a tail and pointy ears. He was wearing a purple and grey body shirt and pants. He was smaller than me.

"Yeah, you must be one of the titans.", I said.

"Yup, the name's Beast Boy, I have inhanced senses and can turn into any animal, extinct or still alive. What can you do?", he asked with a smile on his face.

"I have super strength, super speed, ability of flight, heat vision, x-ray vision, ice breath, invinciblity, super hearing, and super sight. I have all the same powers as Superman, even getting strength from the sun and being weak when in the presence of kryptonite", I said.

"That's awesome! We should get going so you can meet the other titans.", he said leading me to the teleporter.

**Chapter 2 is complete, remember to review, fav., and follow. In your review tell me who should Ghost fight first, Cyborg, Raven, or Starfire? Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost POV:

"Whoa... nice crib.", I said after we arrived at the T-tower. It was a giant building in the shape of a T.

"Let's go inside, the others are waiting to meet you.", said Beast Boy. I followed him inside and I saw four people standing their looking at me.

"Hello Ghost, I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you.", said a boy smaller than me in a green, red and yellow suit with a black mask covering his eyes. He extended his hand for a hand shake.

"Hello Robin, it's nice to meet you too.", I said shaking his hand.

"Hello, fellow hero. I am Starfire.", said a girl who had red hair and green eyes. she was wearing a purple skirt and top that reveled her stomach. After she said that she hugged me.

"Umm... I'm Ghost nice to meet you.", I said a little weirded out.

"We are going to be the bestest friends!", she said louder and tightening her hug.

"Sure, can you please let go now?", I asked as friendly as I could. She let go and then a girl in a purple cloak came up to me.

"Raven.", she said.

"Ghost.", I replied.

"Cool.", she said and then walked away.

"Sup? I'm Cyborg.", said a giant dude who was half robot, he was also black. **(a/n no rasism here!)**

"Ghost, it's nice to meet you."

"I bet it is, I'm very awesome. You must be star-struck by all my robotic parts, considering you lived in the woods.", he replied.

"No, I'm still trying to figure out how a printer can be a hero.", I replied.

"Did you just call me a printer?", he asked enraged.

"Is your hearing malfunctioning?", I asked.

"Okay guys calm down.", said Robin.

"No! I want a piece of this chump, now!", he said.

"Let's go.", I said cracking my knuckles.

"Fine sparring rooms this way.", he said. I followed him to the sparring room. It was giant room with titanium walls.

"Okay you guys are free to fight.", said Robin through an intercom.

"Take this!", screamed Cyborg as one of his arms turned into a cannon and shot an energy blast from it. It hit me but didn't do anything and I charged at him. I tackled him into the nearest wall and hit him with a right straight to the cheek, he was out cold.

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter, remember to review, fav, and follow.**


End file.
